icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5679407-20130601024605
It's the last day of the month, so why not... I gotta say that I'm a bit disappointed. I've always had this perception of Seddiers on the wiki, that "we," for the most part, saw beyond the "black and white" of character interactions, and valued context and subtext. I mean, that was the beauty of Seddie wasn't it? That there was more to Freddie's and Sam's dynamic than an initial viewing on screen; that Seddie was more than just the glances, the casual touches, and yes, even the kisses. Guys, you can't use Dan's context, that it was a kiss between two friends, to invalidate the Creddie argument, while at the same time ignoring that same context to call Carly a back-stabber. You either believe Dan or you don't. Don't strattle the fence, and change the context to your convenience. That's what the Creddiers do. Carly initiating a kiss with Freddie didn't bother me because it was "in character," so to speak. She just had a heart-felt talk with her brother, and I'm presuming that when she saw Freddie--knowing it may be the last time for a while--she was overwhelmed and decided to kiss him. It wouldn't be the first time that Carly initiated a kiss with Freddie while caught up in the moment (hint, hint, iSYL.) And when the kiss was over, she reacted exactly the way I expected her to react--awkwardly! The only reaction I didn't expect was Freddie's--but again, spilled milk and so on. I understand that some of you take it as a slight to Sam that Carly would even think about kissing Freddie. And without condoning this as justification for all the Carly-hate, I'm going to argue that Carly doesn't know the extent of Sam's feelings. Sam throughout the series had a tendency to keep Carly out-of-the-loop when certain interactions between her and Freddie implied romance. There was iThink They Kissed--where Sam was visibly upset, iOMG, and even in iLost My Mind, before telling Carly the reason she checked herself into a mental hospital, asked: "Do you know?" It wasn't until Sam's feelings were reciprocated and out in the open, that she felt comfortable confiding in Carly. I doubt that she told Carly about that night in the elevator with Freddie, and probably just made up an excuse as to why they broke-up. It does seem "in character," for Sam. And that's what's important to consider: what's in character. Carly isn't a bad friend. Freddie, and by extension Dan, is being unfair to both ships in his inability to choose--or at least show that that Freddie may have deep feelings for both girls. And now that Carly is conveniently shipped off to Italy, if Seddie is to be revisited, it would only seem as though Freddie "settled" for Sam, rather than choosing her. But, I gather some of you don't want to place any serious fault on Freddie, as he is the other half of Seddie. And therefore, you blame Carly. Again, only time will tell what Dan's overall intentions. In my opinion, Seddie lost a major element in its rivalry with Creddie. If Dan does decide to revist Seddie--which I can't be certain will happen--it will pale in comparison to iCarly's Seddie (Pre-iGoodbye.) Dan will also likely delay any resolution for as long as possible--possibly introducing threats to Seddie or replacing it entirely--and I think five years of ship-warring and analysis is enough.